1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flexible element having a low slip coefficient or antislip element that can be applied to wigs so as to contribute in holding them in the desired position on the user""s head, the invention applying, in this case, to all types of artificial hair, regardless of their end-use (wigs, hairpieces, hair replacements), and even to other types of hairstyles.
The invention also relates to the wigs provided with such flexible antislip or antislide elements.
2. Description of Background and Relevant Information
It is known that hairpieces, wigs and the like include an inner support, most often constituted by a net of a particular type, on which natural or artificial hair is fixed, the inner support being provided with means for fixing the wig on the user""s head. These fixing means are of very diverse types and should, in theory, meet the following requirements:
they should enable an easy and quick positioning of the wig on a user""s head;
they should prevent it from slipping into an askew position; and
they should allow for its easy and quasi-instant removal.
However, the current means for fixing wigs do not resolve the aforementioned problems in a very satisfactory manner.
For example, the major drawback of wigs or hairpieces is their propensity to slip on the user""s head, which is noted regardless of the assembly base used to manufacture them, namely, on mechanical assembly (band assembly), or hand-implanted (netting) in particular. This risk is increased for bald or hairless persons having a larger surface with a complex relief to be covered. The fact that the conventional wigs or hairpieces are not antislip naturally causes numerous drawbacks for the user.
Various techniques for fixing such wigs on the wearer""s head have been hitherto proposed, to ensure their holding in position, for example by using hooking elements (clip, comb, pins, . . . ) which catch natural hair locks, or by adhesion by means of indefinite adhesives.
The mechanical means for fixing wigs are difficult to use; specifically, they do not make it possible to ensure that they remain in the correct position, or do not permit removing them easily and quickly; and they are uncomfortable when they do not have traumatic effects on the wearer""s head. Therefore, they do not seem to represent an alternative, if not for the future, at least for mass-distribution.
The positioning of the wigs by means of an adhesive, such as described in the document WO 93/03635 for example, requires applying glue on the surfaces intended to come in contact with one another on the wig and the scalp, by apportioning the quantity needed for this operation, which is delicate and prolongs the wig set-up time.
The head of the person on which the wig is to be positioned must be cleaned beforehand with a special solution (alcohol) to ensure correct bonding. This type of bonding lasts 3-6 weeks, as the case may be, and, after being adhered directly on the scalp, the wig can be removed only with many difficulties, even by cutting the hair to which it was adhered, in order, for example, to reposition the wig, which is very unpleasant and bothersome. Furthermore, the gluing can cause allergy and itch phenomena. The residual adhesive on the skull must be removed by means of solvents or abrasives.
None of the aforementioned means is entirely satisfactory, with respect to both the positioning speed and the hold of the wig on the head.
The invention therefore provides for a device which aims to resolve the various problems arising from the use of hairpieces.
According to the invention, there is provided a wig whose inner support or cap is provided internally with flexible antislip pieces fixed on its inner surface and constituted by a drawable fabric impregnated with a substance forming a thin drawable film on at least its surface adapted to come in contact with the skin of a user""s skull, this thin drawable film having a non-sticky or non-gummy antislip surface at temperatures lower than its softening temperature, for example, room temperature, after the fabric has been impregnated and dried.
According to another characteristic arrangement, the fabric constituting the core of the flexible antislip elements and/or the thin film of adhesive substance coating at least one of the surfaces of said core, is or are provided with an elastic drawing capacity.
According to another characteristic arrangement, the antislip film is constituted by a mixture of two glues selected from the class of polyurethanes and whose one or more characteristics hereinafter are different:
dry-solid extract
viscosity
100% modulus (kg/cm2)
tensile force (kg/cm2)
elongation %
According to another characteristic arrangement, the two polyurethane glues have the following physical properties:
the first:
the second:
According to another characteristic arrangement, the antislip pieces are arranged in the following zones of the cap-shaped inner support of the wig, with respect to the person""s skull:
frontal zone
vertex zone
temporal zones
occipital zone
According to another characteristic arrangement of the antislip pieces, obtained in the form of fastening lugs, are arranged in the temporal zones.
The invention also provides for a wig or hairpiece having a flexible antislip system which allows a user to non-adhesively and removably attach the wig or hairpiece to the user""s head, comprising a drawable fabric impregnated with a thin drawable film, the thin drawable film being arranged on a surface of the drawable fabric which contacts the skin of the user""s head when the wig or hairpiece is positioned on the user""s head, and the thin drawable film preventing the wig or hairpiece from slipping on the user""s head when positioned on the user""s head, wherein the thin drawable film has at least one of a non-sticky and a non-gummy antislip surface at temperatures lower than a softening temperature of the thin drawable film.
The thin drawable film may have at least one of a non-sticky and a non-gummy antislip surface at temperatures lower than room temperature. The thin drawable film may comprise at least one antislip strip. At least one of the drawable fabric and the thin drawable film may be at least one of elastic and elastically deformable. The thin drawable film may comprise a mixture of two glues selected from a class of polyurethanes. The two glues may have at least one different characteristic from each other, the at least one characteristic relating to at least one of dry-solid extract, viscosity, 100% modulus (kg/cm2), tensile force (kg/cm2), elongation %. The two glues may comprise a first glue and a second glue, the first glue having the following physical properties: dry-solid extract of 30.0%; viscosity of 70 000 cps/10xc2x0 C.; 00% modulus 28 kg/cm2; tensile force of 430 kg/cm2; elongation of 550%; and the second glue having the following physical properties: dry-solid extract of 39.0%; viscosity of 75 000 cps/10xc2x0 C.; 100% modulus of 93 kg/cm2; tensile force of 560 kg/cm2; and elongation of 440%. The mixture may have a proportion of nine parts first glue to one part second glue. The drawable fabric may comprise a woven core. The thin drawable film may have a thickness in the range of between 0.05 mm and 0. 1 5 mm. The thin drawable film may one of partially coat and totally coat the surface of the drawable fabric.
The invention also provides for a wig or hairpiece having a flexible antislip system which allows a user to non-adhesively and removably attach the wig or hairpiece to the user""s head, comprising an elastically deformable fabric core impregnated with a plurality of thin flexible film strips, each of the thin flexible film strips being arranged on a surface of the fabric core which contacts the skin of the user""s head when the wig or hairpiece is positioned on the user""s head, and each of the thin flexible film strips preventing the wig or hairpiece from slipping on the user""s head when positioned on the user""s head, wherein each of the thin flexible film strips has at least one of a non-sticky and a non-gummy antislip surface at temperatures lower than a softening temperature of the thin flexible film strips.
Each of the thin flexible film strips may comprise a flexible antislip strip which prevents the wig or hairpiece from slipping on the user""s head when positioned on the user""s head. At least one of the flexible antislip strips may be arranged along a contour of the elastically deformable fabric core. The flexible antislip strips may be arranged in one or more of the following zones of the elastically deformable fabric core: in a frontal zone, in a vertex zone; in at least one temporal zone, and in an occipital zone. The wig or hairpiece may further comprise at least one fastening device. The at least one fastening device may comprise a flexible antislip band which is arranged in a temporal zone of the elastically deformable fabric core. Each of the thin flexible film strips may have a thickness in the range of between 0.05 mm and 0.15 mm.
The invention also provides for a wig or hairpiece having a flexible antislip system which allows a user to non-adhesively and removably attach the wig or hairpiece to the user""s head, comprising a cap made of a fabric impregnated with a plurality of thin flexible antislip film strips, each of the thin flexible antislip film strips being arranged on an inner surface of the cap which contacts the skin of a user""s head when the wig or hairpiece is positioned on the user""s head, and each of the thin flexible antislip film strips preventing the wig or hairpiece from slipping on the user""s head when positioned on the user""s head, wherein each of the thin flexible antislip film strips has at least one of a non-sticky and a non-gummy antislip surface at temperatures lower than a softening temperature of the thin drawable film strips.
Each of the thin flexible antislip film strips may have a thickness in the range of between 0.05 mm and 0.15 mm.
Due to the antislip pieces with which the wig according to the invention is provided, the wig has the following advantages:
it can be quickly and easily positioned by a user, without requiring a specialist;
it holds well on the head, without causing any sensation of discomfort; and
it can be easily and instantly removed without causing any unpleasant effect (no xe2x80x9chair-pullingxe2x80x9d effect).